Peacock
Peacock is the 32nd fighter in Lawl Liquid Crystal. Entrance - Rollin in With the Goodfellas Peacock rides onstage with her buddies, then they fall into a suddenly-appearing hole as Peacock enters the battlefield. Special Moves Neutral B - BANG! Peacock fires her pistol, which does different things depending on the input of the B Button. Tapping B makes a blade protrude from it, which traps opponents that are in its grasp, then pressing B again thrusts the blade forward, letting go of the opponents in its grasp. Multi-tapping will make Peacock simply fire a group three bullets forward, behaving like a basic projectile. The hold variant makes Peacock pull out a cannon and shoot a cannonball at the opponent (The hold variant has a 3 second cooldown). Side B - Impending Shadow Of Doom Peacock summons a shadow before her, which has a random gag falling down where the shadow is. When it’s first summoned it will go forward, and pressing B again will make the shadow stay in-place. Simply tapping makes the outcome random, however holding makes it so that you can choose which gags fall via roulette. There are three gags that can fall. 1. Andy Anvil - Stuns 2. Bowling Ball - Buries opponents 3. TV - Once it lands, it emits waves that stun and push back Up B - The Hole Idea Peacock escapes in a portable hole, coming out the other side. Doing this on the ground makes a marker appear which determines where you’ll pop out. Popping out bellow an opponent will damage them. In the air, you just teleport upward. Projectiles and items that get thrown right when Peacock is about to disappear in the air will be spat out once Peacock comes out on the other side. You can preform this move on walls as well, which will elevate her to the base of the platform. Down B - George’s Day Out Peacock spawns George, the walking cartoon bomb. He'll explode on contact to any opponents or after a few seconds. Holding B will reveal via roulette that George can do more, however. 1. Kart - George circles around Peacock in a boxcar. 2. Airplane - George circles around a section of the stage in an airplane. In both variants, if you get hit by George too much, he’ll explode. Final Smash - Argus Combo Peacock's hat retracts the Argus of Agony, a robotic peacock firing a powerful laser (of which the player can aim) at the opponents. After the laser is fired, she'll throw Lonesome Lenny at the opponents trapped by the laser in slow motion, exploding violently and dealing immense damage to both trapped and standby opponents. KO Sounds * KO Sound 1: “Owie!" * KO Sound 2: "I hate reruns...!" * Star KO Sound: *Whines in distress* * Screen KO: "PISS OFF!" Taunts * Up Taunt: *Says “Hats off ta ya!”, as she takes off her hat, revealing Avery, who takes off her hat, revealing an ant underneath* * Side Taunt: *Does a wiggly dance with her arms* * Down Taunt: "Soitenly!" Victory Options * Victory Option 1: *Smokes a cigar, blowing the smoke out of her right eye, which turns into a mouth to preform this* * Victory Option 2: *Dances with a cane out of the shot* * Victory Option 3: "That’s all forks! Ha!” Lossage Her hat reveals a bomb, which blows-up and leaves Peacock angry. Category:Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Female Category:Video Game Characters Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Unlockable Character Category:Zoner Category:Sorta-Human Category:Cults Category:Skullgirls Category:Anti-Hero Category:Defensive Category:Assistance Category:Fallen Nation Category:Teenagers Category:10's